


Combate singular

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lugnut por fin encuentra al DIGNO OPONENTE que estuvo buscando todo este tiempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Combate singular

Cada vez que Ed creía que ya lo había visto todo, el universo se encargaba de darle la contra. Tampoco era ninguna sorpresa que el caos lo siguiera a dónde quiera que se encontrara. Una vez que pasaba por Central, y tenía que ser justo el día en caían del cielo autómatas gigantes.

Claro. ¿Por qué no?

-¡ATENCIÓN, INDIGNOS ORGÁNICOS! -comenzó a decir el más grande, sin prestar atención al desastre que habían creado en medio de la calle- ¡HEMOS VENIDO A RECLAMAR ESTE PLANETA EN NOMBRE DEL GLORIOSO MEGATRON!

\- ¡ _Autitos_!

- _BLITZWING_. ESTOY EN MEDIO DE UN _DISCURSO_.

-¡Pero son adorables! ¡Tan... _retro_! -insistió el otro.

Y entonces, como para demostrar su punto, levantó uno de los automóviles (afortunadamente vacío) como si fuera un juguete. Eso fue lo que sacó a Ed de su distracción por lo surreal de todo el asunto y le recordó que sería mejor empezar a evacuar gente. Era cierto que la mayoría de las personas de los alrededores ya había salido huyendo, pero siempre había algún inconsciente que se quedaba a mirar.

... el hecho de que, técnicamente, ahora el mismo Ed contaba como uno de aquellos inconscientes no era más que un detalle sin importancia.

Estaba gritándoles a unos niños para que dejaran de curiosear por ahí y volvieran a casa cuando, entre la discusión de los supuestos invasores, escuchó dos sonidos nuevos. Uno era el rugido de motores; el ejército se estaba acercando. El otro, inconfundible a pesar del escándalo de alrededor, era la voz del mayor Armstrong.

-¡DETÉNGANSE INMEDIATAMENTE! -exclamó- ¡ESTA ES UNA ZONA _CIVIL_!

-¡AH! ¡MISERABLE CRIATURA! ¿TE ATREVES A INTERRUMPIR A LUGNUT?

El mayor no se intimidó ni un poco; ni siquiera cuando el tal Lugnut se acercó y se agachó hasta mirarlo casi a los ojos. Es más, de hecho ya había encontrado el tiempo para sacarse la camisa.

-¿ _Qué está haciendo_? -gritó Ed, desde su rincón relativamente seguro detrás de los escombros. En estas situaciones, era muy molesto no poder usar alquimia, pero al menos había descubierto que sí tenía un instinto de supervivencia, después de todo. -¡No puede pelear con ellos así como así! ¡Ni siquiera sabemos qué son!

-¡NO TEMAS, EDWARD ELRIC! ¡YO ME ENCARGARÉ DE TODO!

-¡NO SABES CON QUIÉN TE ENFRENTAS, ORGÁNICO!

Blitzwing miró a Armstrong, después a Lugnut, después al mayor de nuevo. Y por último se echó a reír. Ed sintió que sería mucho más feliz si nunca, _nunca_ volvía a escuchar algo como eso.

-¡Ooooh! ¡Se multiplican!

-SILENCIO, BLITZWING. ¡AL FIN HE ENCONTRADO A UN DIGNO ADVERSARIO!

Los ojos del mayor brillaron al escuchar eso.

-¡QUE SEA UN COMBATE SINGULAR, ENTONCES! ¡UN DUELO ENTRE CABALLEROS!

-TIENES BUENA ORATORIA, INSECTO -dijo Lugnut. De alguna forma se las arregló para _sonreír_. Era una imagen más que extraña.

-¡ES UNA TÉCNICA PASADA A TRAVÉS DE LA FAMILIA ARMSTRONG DE GENERACIÓN EN GENERACIÓN!

-¡QUE ASÍ SEA, ENTONCES! ¡UN COMBATE JUSTO!

De pronto, como si todo este asunto ya no fuera la suficientemente extraño, el rostro de Blitzwing _cambió_.

-Esa es la peor idea que has tenido en--

No pudo terminar la frase; su propio compañero lo empujó con el brazo y lo arrojó al suelo sin ningún esfuerzo. Ed odiaba estar de acuerdo con uno de aquellos monstruos, pero había que reconocerlo: era una pésima idea. Si podía hacer eso con alguien de su tamaño...

-Uhhh, ¿mayor...?

Armstrong no lo escuchó o, si lo hizo, no le prestó atención. Tan sólo se lanzó hacia delante de un salto, al mismo tiempo que Lugnut levantaba uno de sus brazos. Lo que pasó entonces fue imposible de ver. Hubo una nube de polvo y, cuando se dispersó unos segundos después, Lugnut estaba de pie en medio de un enorme cráter. Sin embargo, antes de que Ed pudiera reaccionar, una pila de escombros se movió y el mayor se puso de pie de nuevo.

-¿ESO ES TODO LO QUE PUEDES HACER?

-¡AH! ¡EL OPONENTE QUE MEREZCO!

-Hmmm. Es más resistente de lo que esperaba. HAY QUE INCINERARLO--

-¡ _NO, BLITZWING_! ¡ESTA ES _MI_ PELEA!

Ed suspiró, se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, y decidió que era hora de hacer algo útil de una vez por todas. Necesitaba un teléfono. Si no se equivocaba, Izumi y Sieg también estaban de paso en la ciudad...


End file.
